Their Mother
by Sk8erBoi'sChick
Summary: This is the story of Native North America, and how her life went when she found her two sons, and then when her sisters, and also the European powers came into play. Includes Matthew/Canada, Alfred/America, Francis/France, and Arthur/England, but remember, this is HER'S and her SONS' story.
1. Anevay

**Hi there, guys. I felt the need to write this one too. It's a Hetalia fanfic, and it's about Native North America, and her struggles with not only her neighbors, but her sons and their "big brother" figures. First off, I've got several OC characters in this, along with the actual Hetalia characters. **

**I own: **

**Anevay: meaning "superior" (Native (NORTH) America) **

**Eyota: meaning "great" (Native (MESO) America)**

**Nakoma meaning "spirit" (Native (SOUTH) America) **

**And the names:**

**Ashkii: meaning "boy" (AKA Alfred F. Jones/America)**

**Ciqala: meaning "little one" (AKA Matthew Williams/Canada)**

**Enapay: meaning "appears bravely" (AKA Arthur Kirkland/England)**

**Huritt: meaning "handsome" (AKA Francis Bonnefoy/France)**

**I don't own, Hetalia, or any of its characters, just what the Native Americas are calling these characters. **

The boy saw her, and he knew. This woman was his mother. She was beautiful, she had long, shining black silk for hair, warm golden brown eyes full of love and curiosity when she noticed the child. Her skin was sun kissed and adorned ink stains in cuff shapes on each arm, and she wore animal hide, deerskin. She wore a deerskin dress and no shoes. There were feathers woven into her long charcoal hair, and she approached the boy with caution.

"Who are you?" she asked him, and he smiled at her, loving the sound of her honey coated words.

"I'm America," he grinned. The woman looked shocked, not only because the fair haired, blue eyed child spoke her tongue, but because that would be impossible, for _she _was America. Then she realized, he was to replace her in the future…

"No, sweet one, _I _am America, though you may be one day. Are you alone?" she questioned, seeing that the child could be no larger than a human of three years. He shook his head and pointed to a baby in a nearby basket.

"That's my baby brother," he declared. The woman picked up the other fair haired child, and held the hand of this soon to be "America"

"I am Anevay. You are my sons, I will take care of you, and protect you from my sisters. Come, we are going home," Anevay walked along a well beaten path, and to a hut. There was red dye in a bowl, next to the door. She set the baby down and took the dye in her hands. She brought the older boy close to her, and drew a bear print, on his left pectoral, directly over where his heart should lay within his flesh.

"Your human name, is now and forever more Ashkii! You are blessed by the Earth, Fire, Water and Sky!" she declared, then she drew two lines on his cheeks, war paint.

The baby, in the basket awakened, and his eyes were a startling shade of violet to the tanned woman. She took her other son from the basket, and drew a tiny wolf print, in the same place as his brother's bear print and declared to the elements once more:

"Your human name, is now and forever more Ciqala! You too are blessed by the Earth, Fire, Water and Sky!" before painting identical lines under his eyes as well.

"I love you, Mama," two little voices murmured as the boys hugged her.

"I love you also, my sons," she smiled.

Her smile was short lived though, because approaching her territory were her two sisters, waiting to encroach upon her land, and possibly her newfound children.

She tied her hair up, into a plait, and donned her deerskin armor, along with her moccasins, kissing each of her boys on the head before standing outside the doorway. She whistled loudly, and on her arm landed a bald eagle, and by her side, there soon stood a black bear.

"Brothers, protect my children. I am off to battle with Eyota and Nakoma. Perhaps we will reach an agreement peacefully," she sighed. The bear and eagle seemed to nod, and took guard of the home, then, Anevay was off to battle once more with the sisters she loved.

**Well, there was the first chapter, so, next time you get introduced to Eyota and Nakoma. I hope you like all three sisters, although I know that this is probably an odd story, but bear with me. R&amp;R. **

**~Sk8**


	2. I'm alive!

**Hello, my lovelies! I am BACK! I'm off hiatus, am working on something, as you read this. That means…. MORE UPDATES! You guessed it!  
I know it isn't a very good excuse, but it was senior year of high school, my old laptop died, and burned out, I misplaced my flash-drive with all my works on it, and I just had severe writer's block.**

**But, I found my flash drive, it's the summer before college, I got a new laptop, and the creativity bug has bitten me once again!**

**It might be a couple days before there's another real chapter, but there is one on the way. Keep in mind that I do have quite a lot of stories, here, my other FanFiction account, and the account that I share with another writer.**

**I shall return soon, my dear readers!**

**~Sk8**


End file.
